Lucky Man
by Follow Miss Padasexy
Summary: Ficlet em comemoração ao aniversário de Jared Padalecki, esse sujeito que eu amo muito! - Non slash.


**.**

 **Lucky Man**

* * *

 **Beta:** ninguém.

 **Disclaimer/Claim:** Preciso nem dizer que Jared Padalecki e demais citados são pessoas livres e que nada do que está escrito aqui aconteceu de verdade, não é? Aliás, não sei por qual razão eu faço disclaimer de fanfiction baseada em pessoas reais. Coisa sem noção! Texto produzido sem fins lucrativos. Reprodução/modificação total ou parcial sem autorização e/ou com finalidade diferente do entretenimento gratuito são proibidas.

 **Nota:** Hoje é aniversário de um dos caras que eu mais amo nessa vida: meu Mozão-Mor, que atende pelo nome de Jared Padalecki. Adoro esse sujeito e duvido muito que ele seja capaz de fazer qualquer coisa que venha a modificar o afeto e a admiração que sinto por ele. Jared é um grande homem, não só na altura, e é impossível para mim não amá-lo sempre.

Recentemente ele me deixou preocupada com algumas notícias que andei escutando. Vocês devem saber melhor que eu, uma vez que eu ando bem por fora dos acontecimentos já tem uns aninhos. Enfim. Foi disso que surgiu essa pequena fanfic. Acho que ela representa um anseio meu de que tudo fique bem e que ele seja muito feliz, não só hoje, mas eternamente.

Então é isso. Feliz aniversário, Grandão. Muitos anos de vida, com muita saúde e felicidade. No fim, é só o que interessa. :D

O título do texto é o nome de uma música do The Verve, do álbum Urban Hymns, que eu ouço à exaustão desde que era moleca – o qual recomendo muito.

Aos que lerão: sejam bem-vindos e enjoy the journey!

* * *

Anoitecia.

As horas tinham passado mais rápido do que gostaria. Num instante estava sendo acordado pela esposa e filhos ao som de um altíssimo Happy Birthday, e no outro estava ali, de pé do lado de fora da casa, uma garrafa de cerveja na mão, observando o grupo reunido em favor de seu aniversário, no propósito de tornar seu dia especial.

Durante todo o domingo, muitos fizeram com que ele se sentisse querido. A família na qual nascera ao lado daquela que construíra, os amigos de longa data, os mais recentes e vizinhos. Aqueles que não estavam ali em carne e osso, mas em espírito. Os fãs, ao mesmo tempo tão distantes e tão próximos. Não estava sozinho. Ele estava cercado de pessoas.

Pessoas que o amavam. Gente que abandonou compromissos e refez calendários, somente para estar presente no dia considerado o mais importante na vida de alguém. Pessoas que, mesmo não podendo estar por perto, fizeram questão de ligar, mandar mensagem, demonstrar, de alguma maneira, que ele importava.

Pessoas que o admiravam. Milhares de posts e menções em redes sociais vindas de fãs espalhados por todo o mundo, com textos e imagens repletos de amor. Gente que ele nunca viu, jamais trocou alguma palavra, mas que, ainda assim, abria espaço em suas vidas para ele, desejando-lhe tudo de melhor que se pode desejar.

Pessoas que o respeitavam. Patrões, colegas de trabalho, pessoal dos bastidores, empresários. Gente com quem não tinha laços estreitos, mas que não se esqueceu de parabeniza-lo, de mostrar que era lembrado.

Muitas águas tinham passado. Ao longo de trinta e três anos recém completados, inúmeros foram os percalços, um sem tamanho de superações. Um conjunto de decisões sofridas, um emaranhado de sentimentos afogados, um fardo de esperanças desfeitas. Abandonos dos quais foi vítima e que também perpetrou. Mágoas que infligiu, outras que teve de aguentar. Excessos cometidos. Ausências desnecessárias. Arrependimentos. Coisas que não poderiam ser refeitas nem desfeitas.

Rios inteiros continuavam correndo. Em trinta e três anos de vida sofrera, sim, mas tivera, também, grandes vitórias. Possuía uma família muito melhor do que um dia sonhou ter. Amou e foi amado. Conquistara um espaço ao sol ainda na juventude. Viajou, conheceu gente interessante, culturas diversas, divertiu-se a valer. Viveu intensamente cada fase de sua vida. Aprendeu. Amadureceu.

Um oceano ainda haveria de rolar antes do fim. Estava apenas começando seu trigésimo terceiro ano de vida. Comemoraria muitos outros aniversários depois daquele. Acompanharia, com paixão e orgulho, o crescimento de seus filhos, os quais amava sem medida. Talvez tivesse outros; com sorte, ao lado da companheira que escolhera para si. Teria aventuras novas com o melhor amigo, o qual nunca lhe deixou na mão e, tinha certeza, jamais deixaria. Acrescentaria muito mais à carreira no futuro, sem dúvida. Havia muita vida pela frente.

A cerveja, já não tão gelada, foi tomada de uma única vez. Pôs a garrafa seca no chão e passou a vista mais uma vez pela área, olhando para os presentes. Os pais e os irmãos, que raramente se reuniam, juntos numa mesa, conversando animadamente. A esposa, que transitava graciosamente entre os convidados, fazendo as honras da casa. Os filhos e outras crianças brincando. O melhor amigo e os demais se dando bem, unidos pela amizade que nutriam por si. Presentes amontoados num canto, enviados por aqueles que não puderam comparecer. Um sem número de notificações no aparelho celular guardado no bolso.

Seu mundo particular encerrado num quintal. Pessoas que ele amava, admirava e respeitava num só lugar, fisicamente ou dentro de seu coração. Memórias boas e ruins adquiridas. Momentos felizes e infelizes contabilizados. Seu microcosmos. Sua vida.

Às vezes era difícil lidar com o peso de algumas situações, mas ali, parado no umbral da porta, observando o bom saldo das vias tortuosas que sempre precisava atravessar, ele percebeu que valia a pena. Os infortúnios não eram nada além de condutores que o levaram a estar exatamente naquele ponto. E ao fazer a equalização, convenceu-se de que possuía algo pelo o que era certo lutar.

O nome daquilo era felicidade. Nos sorrisos que lhe davam, nas palavras carinhosas que proferiam, nos abraços e nos beijos... Todas aquelas pessoas, tudo o que conquistara... Pura felicidade. Não era gratuita, não vinha fácil, mas era sua, totalmente sua. Muitos morreram sem usufruir ao menos um pouco da sensação que o dominava agora. Vários ainda estavam tentando. E ele estava ali, vivenciando-a, sendo bem-sucedido onde tantos falhavam.

Deixou que um sorriso amplo e destemido se formasse em seus lábios. Permitiu que ele lhe atravessasse o rosto de orelha a orelha. E foi assim, com o maior sorriso do mundo, que decidiu sair do isolamento e curtir o restinho da festa, em meio aos muitos para os quais fazia a diferença. Para os quais queria sempre fazer a diferença.

Era um homem de sorte, afinal. De muita, muita sorte.

 **FIM**


End file.
